Breezing Forward
by ThePokepro95
Summary: This is a continuation of Eleanor and Park in my mind. Eleanor moves to Washington and meets someone else who she falls in love with. Will he be like Park? Only time will tell. Mild romance
Author's Note: Welcome to my story! This is supposed to be a continuation of the book after it ends. I hope you guys like it! This is one of my first fanfictions so if you could review it, I would be eternally grateful. I already have most of the story planned out, but I would be happy to take suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the book or its characters, Rainbow Rowell does.

Breezing Forward

Winding up somewhere else

September 1987

 **Eleanor**

 _No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't go farther than I am now._ "Is there any possible way that I can stay here? I can't go to Washington." I say in a hurried tone.

"Why not? It'll get you out of more trouble, plus they have better foster homes there and you know it." My uncle states. He does have a point, I don't have to stay here where Richie that abusive person, I don't even think he's a person, can get to me. And I can stop worrying about... _him._ I don't have to worry about anyone calling me fat, unstylish, and/or messy. I'm sick of it, absolutely sick of it.

"Fine, I'll go" I say after pondering

"That's great! Start packing up your stuff, I'll try to get a ticket for this week." He replied

I instantly regret my decision. _God._

 **Park**

"And so like, I got out of the mall, like right? And then I see that it's like, night! And I'm like, OMG! How much time did I spend at the mall! And then like, I sta-"

"Ok, yeah, nice story! Oh look, we're here! Looks like I gotta go, see ya!" I blurt in a hurried fashion. I get out of the bus so quickly, I don't realize that I bump into 3 people. I just couldn't wait to get away from Ashley. In a nutshell, she's a stereotypical blonde, not that I support things like that, it's just… she IS one. There's no other way to explain it. She's a cheerleader, she's blonde, and she is THE DUMBEST person at our school. She has popularity, she has the boyfriend, everything about her corresponds to the stereotype. But I don't care about that, or the constant babbling, it's that she replaced… _her._ I can't stop thinking about _her._ She's overrun like, half of my life. It's been one year and I can't let her go.

 _Jesus._

 **Eleanor**

"How much longer do we have?" I ask my uncle

"Does it look like I know?"

"Ugh." I groan and lean my head back on the headrest of the chair. We've been flying for about 2 hours and I can't think of anything else to do. _Why don't I just think, not about doing something, but… Park…_ "No, stop thinking about him, he's too far now" I say out loud without realizing. My eyes start burning and I try to hold in tears. I start gasping at random times in a quiet manner. I keep trying to hold it in, but Park… _No,no,no, please no…._ I can't hold it in and I unbuckle my seatbelt and run to the lavatory. Thankfully, no one was in it so I get in, lock the door and bawl my eyes out. I stay in there for about ten minutes with, surprisingly, no interruptions. I get out and go back to my seat. The flight attendants start passing out drinks and I ask for a bottle of water. I twist the cap off and start drinking like a thirsty madman.

"Where have you been?" My uncle asks

"I was just in the bathroom" I say nonchalantly

"I'm not blind you know. Why were you crying?"

"Park..." I whisper

"There are plenty of parks there honey! And there will be evergreens, and forests, an-"

"No! You don't understand…"

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, thank you" I say in a hushed voice. I put on my earphones and started up some music, laid my head back and relaxed, and closed my eyes and slept.

 _Where are you Park?_

 **Park**

 _Where are you Eleanor?_ It was another boring day of class, with no one to stare at and no one staring at me. My heart ached for her just thinking about her. Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she just live with us? I don't want to live in the past, that's what I always tell myself, until Eleanor came along. What was perfection in my eyes left. Gone. Never seen again.

"... and that's how Shakespeare started his career in poetry. Remember! Read chapter 21 and have a summary done by tomorrow! That's when it's due." Our new English teacher said. I was just thankful to get out of there. To go home. To listen to music with my mix-tape player. To read comic books. So many things to do… but without Eleanor. I wonder where she was now. I wish I was there with her.


End file.
